


Heart's obsession

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Yaxley liked his women a special way, but there was something special with her, something that changed him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2013 for a fic exchange over at hp_beholder @ insanejournal. The recipient was Selmak, who had me as her recipient (I received an awesome fic from her, which made me feel like I didn't give her something as awesome)

Yaxley wasn’t the kind of man who liked his women to look like small girls; he liked them curvy, big breasts and something he could hold onto as he thrust into them, used their bodies until he was satisfied.

She was nothing like the previous women, but she was the only one that fit the criteria; pureblood, pretty and a prisoner. He could do without the last two if it was needed, but as long as there was someone who was all those things, he would have them.

She was pretty, her hair falling in front of her face, looking innocent as she sat at the end of the table, carefully cutting through her dinner. As a test, he wanted to see how she behaved around him, and so far he was pleased. The times he asked her to do things, like hand him the salt, pour him wine, or simply to wait, she did. Pleased about her actions, he decided to have her that night.

He ordered a Death Eater to bring her to his room before he returned that night and tell her to shower and dress in whatever lay on the chair in the bathroom. He had business to attend to and couldn’t be home until later, and because he had been without a woman for longer than he wished to admit, he needed her.

When he was released from the Dark Lord’s meeting, he could barely wait before returning home. The Death Eater stood outside his room, just as Yaxley ordered, making sure she couldn’t escape. “You’re dismissed,” Yaxley told him, ignoring him as he entered his room.

The room was dark, lights dimmed to a level where he almost had to struggle in order to see. With his wand, he lit the candles. The flickering light cast a glow on the room, and he could see the girl.

“How was the shower?” he asked. Removing his outer jacket, he walked closer to her. She was sitting by his desk, staring out of the window. The nightgown he picked for her fit almost perfectly. He did like them slightly more curvaceous and older, but she wasn’t bad.

“Good,” she answered, her voice tired.

The first time was always a little awkward, even for him, but that didn’t mean he would waste time trying to sweet talk her, especially since none of the women would ever willingly enter his bed. He grabbed her hand, pulled her up from the chair and lead her over to his bed. She didn’t protest, but he knew by the way she avoided looking at him that she wasn’t comfortable.

In the nightgown she was breathless. The green silk against her pale skin looked delicious, and while she had less forms than he liked, he still felt his cock harden in his trousers.

Unable to stay away, Yaxley leaned down and kissed the girl’s shoulder. Her hair smelled of roses and exotic fruit, just like he wanted it to. Only when he cupped one of her breasts she reacted, gasping for breath.

He didn’t know how long he could stay away from her, so he turned her around. “Undress me,” he ordered.

She continued to avoid looking into his eyes as she obediently unbuttoned his vest, her small and delicate fingers slowly working their way down his chest. Once it was off, she removed his tie, then his shirt. His body wasn’t what it used to be, he knew that, but he still looked good for his age. When she was done undressing his torso, she slowly reached for his trousers, but she stopped and looked up, into his eyes. It looked like she sought approval to continue, which he gave her in the form of a nod. She returned her attention to his bottom, undoing his trousers.

She was calm as she pushed down his trousers, but the blush on her cheeks, her breath, and the way she gasped told him otherwise. When his trousers were off, Luna reached for his boxers but Yaxley stopped her.

He didn’t say anything, simply pulled her into his arms. He locked his lips with hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth without a warning. Instinctively she tried to pull away, but stopped fighting and let him use her as he wished.

He returned his hand to her breast, squeezing it lightly through the thin fabric. Her nipples hardened under his touch, something that pleased him. He pinched the nipple between two of his fingers, making her moan into his mouth, something that turned him on even more.

His other hand travelled down to her arse, loving the shape and firmness and rubbed. She didn’t move away, but the way her muscles tightened under his touch was enough for him to know she was slightly frightened. He could simply take her without caring about her, he could probably even torture her, or kill her without anyone caring, at least not the group he was a part of, but he didn’t want to rape someone if he could avoid it.

Slowly he moved her closer to the bed, laying her down before positioning himself next to her. Her nipples showed through her dress, teasing him until he couldn’t help himself and bit one of them. She gasped loudly and tried to move away, but didn’t get very far with her nipple between his teeth.

Releasing her nipple, a wet stain surrounding the still hard nipple, he moved his hand down her legs until he found the edge of the dress. Slowly he caressed her inner thighs moving them up until he reached the cave between her legs. Yaxley realised she wasn’t as wet as he hoped for, but it didn’t stop him from pushing a finger into her. Slowly he twirled his finger inside her, searching for the perfect spot that would make her betray herself. She was tight, but slowly loosened up as he continued to play, slowly fucking her with his fingers until his fingers were wet.

He knew he had found the spot when a moan escaped her lips; it was a moan filled with pleasure. “Yes, give yourself to pleasure, it will be easier for you.” Those who accepted their situation had a better experience with him than those who didn’t, mostly because he would be get tired of their will to fight and use his power to take what he wanted.

Luna was like the other women who accepted their fate, but at the same time, she wasn’t. He tried to see what made her different, but was distracted by the wetness between her legs. His cock hardened, making his decision to play with her a while longer difficult. Her breath became louder as she fisted the mattress, pushing herself against his fingers. That was what sent him tumbling over the edge where he had no self control anymore. Unable to stop himself, he pushed his boxers off and crawled on top of her.

Laying under him with the lights dimmed, she looked older than she was, which made it even harder for him to hold back. He lifted the nightgown until it rested against her belly, exposing her legs and the welcoming entrance.

Only when he was entering her did he realise just how tight she was, and a part of him wanted to go slowly since he didn’t want to hurt someone who was pure blooded, unless they asked for it by refusing him. Moving slightly above her, positioning himself so once he was fully inside he could easily move, he saw the hard nipples under the thin layer of silk fabric. A rush of excitement passed through him as the nipples tempted him. He tried to wait til he was fully inside before reaching for the nipples, but it’d been so long since last time, and he wanted to do everything at once.

It wasn’t long till he was buried in her, and he could bite that nipple between his teeth again. This time he pulled her slightly up so it would be easier for him to taste her breasts. Wanting more of her breasts, he pulled the dress until one of the breasts was free. Quickly he took her nipple between his teeth, this time sucking until it fully hardened, and her fingernails dug into his arm.

Her body arched when he pulled his cock out and thrusted it back into her, harder for each thrust until he was pushing her up the bed. In the beginning she didn’t respond to him, but as he continued, she opened up, allowing sounds to escape her delicate throat, allowing herself to touch him, to dig her fingers into his skin every time she liked it.

There were those who took his advice, and accepted their fate like Luna just did, but she was still something special about her. The way she moved, the way she reacted, and the way she urged him to go faster, moving herself in order for their thrusting to go more smoothly, it was different from all the others. Another thing that was also completely different, was that she orgasmed before he did, which had never happened before.

Her nails dug into his arm, her body arched beneath him, and she moaned and gasped loudly. Seeing the way she reacted, and feeling her tighten around his cock, was more than he could take before losing his control and he came inside her.

Breathless, exhausted and satisfied, he dropped down on the bed next to her. His skin was damp, and his hair was no longer pulled back in the perfect ponytail; she was the same, her skin moist, and her hair tousled. She wasn’t looking at him, something that didn’t surprise him, but her hand still rested on his arm. Nobody had ever stayed close to him after he used them; they couldn’t wait to pull away, to be returned to their cells, but Luna didn’t seem to want that. “Did you enjoy it?” he asked, not really used to pillow talk.

“Yes,” she answered, slowly rubbing the tips of her fingers against his skin, sending a pleasant shiver through his body.

“And you came?” he continued, wanting to be certain he hadn’t made it up in his mind.

This time she nodded and smiled softly. There was something different with her, he knew it. Rolling over on his back, he stared up at the ceiling. He thought about the sex he just had, and about Luna, and wondered how many times he could have her before he grew tired of her.

As his breath returned to normal, he got up from the bed and put on a robe. He took one last look at where she was laying, the nightgown around her waist, revealing her most private parts, one breast still exposed. “Take a robe from the closet, and leave,” he ordered in a calm voice. She stared at him a few seconds before obeying. As he poured himself a drink he heard the door open, before closing behind her; he was alone again.

He didn’t go to sleep until late that night; he was preoccupied thinking about what just happened, how she reacted, and how much he wanted to call for her again that same night. Sadly, he was no longer the young stallion he once was, and unless he took potions, which he absolutely refused to, he wouldn’t be able to come more than once every night.

-

The next day he woke up as he always did, but the morning wasn’t like the previous one. The first thing he did was not to place his feet on the cold stone floor as he normally did; instead he pushed his nose into the pillow where her head lay and smelled her scent. The faint smell of the shampoo filled his nostrils, sending a rush of memories through his mind. It would take another few minutes before he realised just how stupid it was and push himself out of the bed.

He managed to keep her out of his mind most of the day, except for when someone asked him what his plans for the day were. He didn’t give them any straight answer since his plans were private, especially when they concerned his sexual life. Giving them an answer wasn’t difficult, but gaining control over his body that threatened to show others just what he was thinking about was much harder as their question brought back memories of Luna laying under him.

He’d been with her once, and already he couldn’t get her out of his mind, which was not something he was used to. Luckily there was no Death Eater meeting that night so he could send an owl to the guards of her cell to take her to his room as soon as possible so she could shower before he got there. A nightgown was already waiting for her since he was quite certain he’d see her again, and soon.

The guard that was standing outside his bedroom door, as ordered, moved only when Yaxley opened the door to his room. His bedroom had several security spells, as well as silencing spells so the guard wouldn’t hear anything, but Yaxley didn’t like the thought of a man standing right outside his door while he was enjoying himself.

The lights in the room were dimmed, but he could still see her, sitting in the same place as the night before, this time wearing a green nightgown that reached her knees. Quickly he removed some of his clothes, then he walked over to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She sat completely still a few seconds before moving her hand on his, making his lust harder to control. “Come,” he said and watched her as she stood and followed him to the bed. The nightgown she had on that night was not as fitting as the one before, but just as exciting. Luna was just about to climb up on the bed when Yaxley grabbed her hips and pulled her into his own body, pressing his hard cock against her back, kissing her shoulder, neck and jaw.

Her head rolled back against his shoulder, her chest pushing out, breasts pressing against the thin fabric of the nightgown. Yaxley grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples. The reaction he got out of her excited him further until he couldn’t stop himself and reached between her legs, pushing a finger into her wet cave. She moaned and arched her back, pressing her arse against his hard cock.

Twisting her around, he pushed her on the bed and lifted her legs. He couldn’t wait to taste her as he sat down between her legs and pressed his mouth against her wet entrance, tasting, licking and fucking her with his tongue. Her reactions pleased him, as well as surprised him. He expected to hear her moan, but he did not expect her hand on his head, guiding his head around, making him move according to her wishes.

After some time passed Yaxley stopped and moved up on top of her, kissing her passionately until they were both out of breath. Wanting her more than before, he rose and quickly undressed. Naked, he pulled her higher on the bed before positioning his cock between her legs, pushing into her tight entrance until he was buried deep inside her.

She didn’t try to hide just how much she liked it, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Yaxley thrusted his cock into her, loving the way her body reacted to the force, her breasts under the fabric bouncing up and down, and her hair floating around her head. He felt her legs open slightly more before they wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer to her. Willing to give her just what she wanted, he gripped her shoulders and fucked her faster and harder until her hair whipped his face. When he tried to look at her she was a blur beneath him, so he closed his eyes and continued fucking her.

His skin was damp and he was getting tired, but he didn’t want it to end, not until she had come. He wouldn’t have to hold himself for long as she came within the next five seconds, her nails digging into his skin as her mouth opened and she screamed out in ecstasy. Pulling her closer, he moaned as his own orgasm grabbed a hold of him. The intensity of his pleasure was beyond what he was used to, and once it had faded away, he crashed against the bed next to Luna.

Like the previous night her hand rested on him, and unlike the last time, he reached for her as well. His fingers travelled over her soft skin to her breasts where he found her still hard nipple. Luna gasped as he lightly pinched it, which made him smile. Yaxley continued to touch her body for thirty minutes before he had to go to get up from the bed to go to the bathroom. “I think you should leave,” he said as he pulled himself away from her. She didn’t say anything, simply moved off the bed and over to fetch a robe.

When he returned from the bathroom his room was quiet. They’d only been together two nights, but his room felt strangely empty.

-

The next time he ordered the guards to bring her to him was two nights later. The Dark Lord gave him an assignment he couldn’t ignore, no matter how much he wished to reject it.

Because he hadn’t been home there was no nightgown waiting for Luna, so he was curious to what she would do.

The lights in his bedroom was dimmed as usual, but she was not sitting in the chair as usual. Instead he located her in the bed, her naked back turned against him as she faced the opposite wall. His body heat increased and cock hardened until his trousers felt too tight.

Yaxley closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, undressing on his way until he stood next to the bed, completely naked. Luna turned around when he crawled on the bed, her eyes as big as always. She smiled before reaching for his arm, caressing his skin and pulled him closer to her naked body. He didn’t mind her eagerness and let her pull him over her, opening her legs for him to easily enter her with his fingers.

When he was pleased with how wet she had become, as well as pleased with her reaction, Yaxley positioned his own prick between her legs.

As like the previous night's, her reactions were magnificent. He tried his hardest to hold himself, but felt his orgasm get closer. If the woman was anyone else he wouldn’t care, but he wanted Luna to feel the same pleasure. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, hoping she was close because he didn’t know how long he could last.

It turned out to be just above a minute before Luna came. Her orgasm wasn’t over before Yaxley released himself and came inside her, his fingers digging into the mattress as his orgasm sucked all the energy out of him.

Laying next to her after their orgasms, he buried his face in her hair, loving the softness against his skin. Her fingers caressed his back, sending shivers through his exhausted body.

A few minutes later he needed to release himself, so he sat up on the bed and walked towards the bathroom, not embarrassed over his own body, even if it wasn’t as nice looking as it once used to be.

When he returned from the bathroom, he realised he was alone again. He was slightly confused to why she was gone, until he remembered the order he gave her last time. He wished she hadn’t left, but knew it was for the best; he wasn’t good with sleepovers.

-

The next day he called on her like before; this time there was nightgown prepared for her. He knew owning nightgowns was strange, but because the only times he had any female company was when there was a prisoner that fitted his list, since he wanted them to be dressed in something besides the clothes they wore when they were captured, he needed the nightgowns.

Unable to wait, he almost jogged to his bedroom, the guard moving away as he reached his door. What he saw inside his bedroom surprised him. Luna sat on the edge of his bed, facing the door, completely naked. He wanted to ask why she wasn’t wearing the pink lace nightgown he picked, but decided he didn’t care, not when his cock started throbbing and his mouth watered over, and all he wanted to do was to feel her body against his.

Almost everything that happened afterwards was like the previous nights; he made her wet, then fucked her until she came before he would come deep inside her, his arms wrapped around her. Everything that normally happened did, but there was still a difference. As she came, she somehow got her hand on his ponytail and pulled it until Yaxley groaned from the pain in his scalp as well as the pleasure of fucking her. He thought for a second it would ruin his orgasm, but instead of ending the pleasure, it increased his desire, as well as the power of his orgasm.

Exhausted from another orgasm, he fell down on top of her, rolling off when he remembered he was heavy.

Like before she caressed his body, making his skin prickle beneath her fingers. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft touch, not wanting it to stop, but knew it had to. Maybe he’d let her stay the night if he didn’t have another assignment out of the country the next day.

“I won’t be here tomorrow,” he said, wanting to let her know the reason why he wouldn’t call on her, not that it mattered since she was a prisoner. Luna didn’t reply, instead she smiled and kissed his shoulder. Pulling her closer, he enjoyed the last minutes with her before sending her back to her cell.

-

Leaving the country after the wonderful night he shared with Luna was difficult, but he didn’t have a choice. As he strolled through the streets of Belgium, after a long and stressful meeting, he came across someone who was selling chocolate. Stopping, he thought about Luna, and wondered if she liked chocolate. It was unorthodox of him to buy chocolate for a prisoner he was fucking, but he wanted to do something nice for her, not that he believed she expected anything.

That was why the next day he had a box of chocolate in his wizard robe pocket as he stood outside his room. Entering the room, he was pleasantly surprised to see her laying on top of the duvet, naked. “Are you having a good evening?” he asked, slightly nervous about the box in his pocket; _what if she hated chocolate, or thought he was an old foolish man for buying it?_

“Yes,” she answered and smiling sweetly.

Feeling surprisingly nervous, he sat down on the corner of the bed, his eyes travelling over her young and youthful body. He pulled his eyes away from her beautiful body a second in order to find the box; he pulled it out and lay it between them on the bed. “I don’t know if you like chocolate, but I wanted to buy this for you,” he admitted, hating the pathetic feeling that washed over him.

“I like chocolate,” she said and moved closer to the box, laying in a certain way so that her naked body tempted him. Opening the box, she picked one of chocolates and sensually placed it inside her mouth before she closed her eyes and moaned lightly.

Yaxley watched her as she took another chocolate, this time slowly licking her fingers. He wondered how it would be to have someone suck his cock. He never dared to force any woman to do it, fearing they’d try to bite his cock, even if he threatened them. The idea of trying oral had to wait til later because he wanted to fuck her instead. Moving the box to the nightstand, he pushed her naked body into the bed and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss, her mouth tasting of chocolate and rum, two things Yaxley liked a lot.

Ending the kiss, Yaxley started to unbutton his vest. However, he was stopped by Luna, who decided to straddle his lap, completely naked, to undress him herself. Yaxley stared at her, somewhat shocked, but pleased. It was like their first day again, only more erotic since she didn’t simply undress him, she kissed his neck, his chest and his mouth, making him feel wanted, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Maybe that was why he couldn’t get her out of his mind, because she wanted him. In less than seven days she’d manage to make him obsessed with her, something that never happened with him.

When his shirt was off, she climbed off his lap and opened his trousers. He watched her work, her blonde hair softly floating in front of her face like in a dream. He wanted to reach down and pull the hair to the side so he could see her face, but she was done before he could even move an inch.

That night did not go as he thought, not when she guided him to the bed, and almost forced him to lie down first as she straddled his lap, his hard cock resting between them. He wasn’t used to a woman in charge, not sexually anyway, so he was taken by surprise, but in a good way.

“What’s this?” he asked in the most sensual way he could.

“I want to try something new, not that there is anything wrong with how we did things before, that is really amazing as well.” She smiled softly as she grabbed his cock, surprising him even more. “I want to try something new that I hope you’ll like.” He thought she meant the hand job, which was really nice, but it was not her intentional plan as she rose up on her knees and positioned his cock between her legs.

The position made everything different, and he loved it. His head rolled back and he closed his eyes, a moan escaping his throat. His hands automatically moved to her hips, forcing her to move. Her hands moved to his his shoulders, holding on as she rolled her hips, fucking him faster.

He wanted to give her orders, to tell her how to move, but since he knew he’d come either way, he concentrated on the wonderful feeling of being fucked. Opening his eyes, he saw something he hadn’t seen in a long time, breasts bouncing up and down without him doing almost anything. He wanted her to continue fucking him, but her breasts were too tempting. Pulling her closer, he grabbed one breast in his mouth, biting the nipple softly before sucking it into his mouth and using his tongue to play with it. She moaned and arched her body, one hand moving behind his head, grabbing his ponytail again.

When she arched her body and groaned, Yaxley feared she’d try to pull him off, but all she did was hold onto him as he continued to bite her breast. “Harder,” she moaned. He was uncertain if it was a good idea, but wasn’t about to protest and obeyed. The cry that escaped her throat was so erotic that he wasn’t able to hold back his own moan. “I’m so close,” she said, a few seconds before she came. Her fingers dug into his hair, and she pulled his head closer, almost choking him. He thought it would destroy the sexual experience, but he was mistaken like before as he came harder than previously.

She let her body fall against his chest, his cock still inside her. Yaxley wrapped his arms around her waist, never wanting to release her, but did anyway when their temperature dropped and he started to feel cold, even with her warm body pressing against his.

Luna seemed to think that was the cue and rolled off the bed, wrapping a robe around her naked body and walked towards the door. He could have stopped her, tell her he wanted her next to him that night, but he didn’t, he was too scared. Instead he watched her leave, telling him good night before closing the door behind herself.

Alone again, he grunted and hid his face in his hands, hating that he wasn’t able to tell her what he really wanted, to have her next to him as he slept. Closing the box of chocolates, he walked into the bathroom and prepared for bed.

-

The next week passed in the same way; she was waiting for him, tasting of chocolate as they kissed since she had eaten two before he arrived, and then she undressed and fucked him. She would either pull his ponytail, press his hands against the headboard, or push his mouth against her breasts, tell him to bite harder or even slap her breasts. Yaxley loved everything she did, but he still hadn’t asked her to stay the night.

They continued like that a week before she did something that surprised him so much that he wouldn’t want to let her go again, something that would give him more pleasure than before.

The day began as normal; he went to work, and returned late at night to find Luna waiting naked on his bed. Luna started undressing him as soon as he stood next to the bed, letting his clothes fall on the floor. He hadn’t noticed what she had done to the bed, not until it was too late.

“I have a special surprise for you today,” she said, catching his interest.

“And what might that be?” he asked, curious. She looked at him and smiled, refusing to tell him.

When he saw the fabric tied around the bedposts he knew what she planned. The first thought that passed through his mind was that it was a bad idea, but then remembered it was Luna, and she wouldn’t tie him up and try to escape, she wasn’t that stupid.

“Do you trust me?” she asked, still smiling. Yaxley nodded. He did trust her, but his Slytherin side, as well as Death Eater side, wanted him to worry about what she might do. Luckily, the bonds were not as tight as they could have been, and he could easily escape if needed. At first he thought she just didn’t think they needed to be tighter, but if he knew her right, she made them loose on purpose.

Never having experienced a woman in charge, because he was afraid to let someone he didn’t trust be in charge, and also because he never thought it was something he’d actually enjoy, Yaxley wasn’t sure what to expect. She rubbed herself against his cock, her fingers caressed his chest, moving through the little chest hair. Twisting her fingers, her nails made contact with his skin and scraped down his chest, making him gasp. She stared at him, smiling softly while continuing playing with her nails against his chest.

“I wish we had some whipped cream, or chocolate sauce, then I would lick it off your chest.” Yaxley swallowed hard as he imagined Luna’s tongue across him. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but in that exact moment she grabbed his cock and guided it inside her. From then on he had no control over the situation, and he found that he didn’t even want it, not when she took such good care of him.

In the beginning she moved slowly, her breasts barely bouncing, her hair floating softly between them. The motion increased a few seconds later, her hands holding onto his shoulders for support. Everything after that was sort of a blur for Yaxley, the combination of someone else controlling him was beyond what he could imagine, and she was extremely good at it.

Yaxley heard Luna speak, but he was unable to hear the words as he struggled to hold himself from premature ejaculation. He wished his hands were free so he could touch her, the wonderful breasts, her soft skin, and even her lovely hair, but at the same time he loved being tied up as someone else was in control.

He thought he had experienced strong and mind blowing orgasms before, but he was positively sure that when he came a few minutes later after a battle with himself that was doomed from the beginning, he couldn’t remember the last time he had such a powerful orgasm.

His eyes rolled back into his head, his breath was caught in his throat, mind blank from the level of pleasure. He was in a strange place, limbo between reality and a dream.

Luna’s forehead was resting on his shoulder, her breath heavy, looking as exhausted as he felt. “That was amazing,” he admitted. It wasn’t right that she, as a prisoner, should have such power over him, but if he hadn’t let her, he would never have experienced just how good he could feel.

“I hoped you’d like it,” she said, placing soft kisses on his shoulders before reaching for his mouth where she kissed him deeply.

When they parted, he looked at her, slightly confused. She seemed to be happy, something he couldn’t fully grasp as she was still a prisoner and used for sex. “I don’t understand how you enjoy being used like this, by a Death Eater.” Yaxley knew well why she was a prisoner; it was because her father sided with Harry Potter. It wasn’t her crime, but she was his daughter, and could very much be a part of the Order if they allowed kids to become members.

“There is no shame in enjoying your own sexuality, even if it is during a strange situation like this. I simply let go and try to enjoy everything that happens.” She ended her confession with another sweet smile, that almost didn’t fit the scene where his cock was still inside her.

“What would people say, if they found out you enjoy being with a Death Eater?” he asked, smirking slightly at the thought of her friends turning away from her because she was tainted. It wasn’t the thought that she would be an outcast that excited him, it was the thought that she might turn on her own friends for him that made him happy.

“I don’t see why I should care about others’ opinions, I haven’t so far, and I’m not going to start now.” She was completely different than what he was used to, and he liked it.

Yaxley wished he could he could wrap his arms around her and kiss her deeply, but his wrists were still bound to the headboard. “Kiss me,” he demanded. Without a pause, she leaned down and kissed him deeply.

They continued to kiss and play for longer than Yaxley liked to admit. He wished he could say he didn’t enjoy the cuddling, but he did. Normally he never found pleasure in cuddling, but like everything else, he found he enjoyed it as long as Luna was there.

That night didn’t end as Yaxley believed it would. After they cuddled and relaxed, Luna did something that surprised him, again. She grabbed his cock and started stroking. He wanted to tell her it was too soon, but struggled to speak as his cock hardened in her grip. Eventually it became so hard that she could once again sit on it and ride him. He wasn’t sure if he could come again; he very much doubted it, but because he found it enjoyable to stay with her, he didn’t want it to end.

It took longer before he reached the same level of erection as before, but Luna didn’t give up and continued until he was panting under her. His hands, that were now free, grabbed her hips and tried to help her by giving her the extra push, hoping to make it easier for her, and at the same time bringing him closer to his orgasm. “Just like this,” he said when he found the position that made it more pleasurable for him.

He wasn’t as young as he used to be so it took him longer to reach a second orgasm, something he strongly believed he would never be able to do without the help of a potion. Fortunately for him it took longer time for Luna as well, which was perfect since it normally took them about the same amount of time to come. He was the first to come, his fingers digging into her hips until the orgasm finally released him. As his orgasm came to an end, hers just began. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her breasts, and he squeezed.

Eventually her orgams ended and she crashed against his chest like before, her arms wrapped around his neck. Yaxley’s hands caressed her back, slowly massaging the scalp of her head, simply enjoying her body against his.

“I’m getting tired,” he said, trying to hold back a yawn as he thought about sleep.

“Then I’ll go,” she replied, rolling off him.

Without thinking, Yaxley grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. “I don’t want you to leave, I want you here with me, all night,” he confessed, pulling her into a deep kiss. Because it was Friday, and he had nothing special planned the next day, Yaxley thought it was the perfect night they could spend together. “The thought of anyone else laying a finger on you makes me sick, and angry; I don’t want you to leave, ever.” She smiled softly but didn’t speak, which slightly worried him. “If I could, I’d take you and run away with you, far away.” He pulled her into another deep kiss which she replied to by kissing him back.

Right before they went to sleep, Yaxley walked over to his door and opened it, telling the guard that his service was no longer needed and he could leave that night. The guard looked at Yaxley, confused, but accepted the order and left. “There, he won’t bother us anymore,” Yaxley said and lay down next to Luna, pulling her into his embrace. With her safely between his arms, they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

-

Yaxley was slightly worried that when he woke up the next morning, Luna would be gone, that she would use that as an opportunity and escape. So when he opened his eyes and saw that she still lay next to him, he took a deep breath before releasing it with a twisted smile on his lips. He reached for the hair strands that crossed her face and moved them aside so he could see her face better; she was special.

Getting up, Yaxley put his robe on and left his bedroom. Down in his living room, he called on his house elf and gave him his breakfast orders. Only then did he realised he didn’t know what she liked, but knowing her, he doubted she would refuse anything he’d offer. When breakfast was ready, and Luna had still not showed up, Yaxley went up to his bedroom to see if anything was wrong.

She was sitting in front of the window, dressed in one of the robes she used before. “Aren’t you coming for breakfast?” he asked.

Luna turned around and smiled. “I didn’t think I was allowed to leave this room,” she said. Yaxley had left the door slightly ajar, thinking she would know that he wanted her to come down when she woke up; apparently she didn’t understand the way he thought.

“Breakfast is ready, why don’t you join me?” he asked nicely, knowing she would accept even if he ordered her.

It was a perfect and calm Saturday morning, and after they finished their breakfast, Yaxley couldn’t help himself and pulled her into the living room where he fucked her against the sofa, their robes piled on the floor next to them. It was a great beginning of the day.

Sunday was almost just as perfect; they ate, had sex, and then repeated it another two times before it was time for bed again. He’d never believe he’d be able to fuck that many times in one day and still come, not without the help of potions, so it was a pleasant surprise.

Eventually Monday came, and he woke up early to get ready for work. The guard returned that day, prepared to take her back to her cell. “I decided she should stay in my room,” Yaxley told him, his voice rougher than normal from all the moaning and kissing he had done that weekend, as well as chatting.

“But, you’ve had her three days, and I’m supposed to take her back each night, and if I’m not mistaken you’re going to work today,” he said, looking nervously between Yaxley and the house.

Yaxley couldn’t help the jealousy that boiled up in him at that point, and he wondered if the reason she was to be taken back each day was because she was lent out to others. “How many, besides me, have had her?” Yaxley asked in a dangerous tone.

“Nobody,” the guard said, looking like he wanted to back away from Yaxley, which he did when Yaxley silently stared at him a few seconds.

“You better tell the truth, because if I find out you’ve lied, you’ll pay with your life, is that understood?” The guard nodded, and ran as soon as Yaxley permitted him to go.

Yaxley wished he could trust the guard told him the truth, but because he knew many guards were dirty and lied, he wouldn’t fully trust he’d tell the truth. He thought about asking Luna, but because he didn’t want to destroy the strange relationship they had, he kept his mouth shut.

“I have to go to work, and I have a meeting right after, so I won’t return until later today. I’ve ordered my house elf to feed you when you want, and you may use all the rooms in the house, but don’t leave.” She nodded and smiled. They shared a deep kiss before he left, hoping she’d not leave the house, because he ordered his elf to lock her in the cellar if she did.

-

Yaxley tried his best to concentrate on work, as well as the meeting that day, but it was difficult when his memories constantly reminded him about Luna naked in his bed, in his living room, bathroom and even dining room. He couldn’t remember if he had anything special planned that weekend, but after the amazing weekend he did have, nothing compared.

He made it through that day and was finally allowed to go home, where he found Luna sitting in the living room with a book. He thought of taking her upstairs to his bedroom, but he wanted her at once. Throwing the book across the room, Yaxley pulled her into a kiss before he pressed her body against the chair, unable to hold himself for long.

The next day continued in the same way; he went to work, had a meeting with the Dark Lord, and then went home where he could relieve himself in Luna.

The guard came back that evening, trying to tell Yaxley his orders were to bring Luna back to the prison that day. Yaxley couldn’t hold back his anger, and if Luna wasn’t inside his home he would have. If she wasn’t there, he wouldn’t care if killing another Death Eater would mean he’d be in trouble; she was worth it. The guard was allowed to leave with a warning, that if he returned, his head would be sent as a gift to Nagini.

Yaxley wanted to believe he was able to part his private life from his professional one, but it became harder to do so as the days passed. He wished he could spend another amazing weekend with Luna, but the Dark Lord decided he needed to take a trip out of the country to try and convince some high nobles to join their side. “Can I have your promise that you won’t try to escape?” he asked Luna, not wanting to send her back to the prison only because he’d be gone a night.

“I promise,” she said, which was all he needed. He thought of asking for a guard to watch the house, but she had not tried to escape so far, so he was sure she wouldn’t try it while he was gone a whole night.

Returning home the next day, he was tired and annoyed. His assignment had not gone as planned, which didn’t please the Dark Lord. He knew he’d be punished, and if the Dark Lord wasn’t occupied with some other plans, he’d punish him right then. Luckily, the Dark Lord decided to wait til the Monday meeting before punishing Yaxley, which meant Yaxley could spend the remaining Saturday and Sunday with Luna.

His punishment was simply more tasks, which would have been fine, if his mind wasn’t constantly occupied thinking about Luna. Unable to concentrate on his tasks, he continued to fail, earning himself even more assignments until he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to have more than a few hours each night with Luna.

It was during one of those days when everything seemed to go horribly wrong that the Dark Lord asked him to stay after a meeting. All Yaxley wanted was to return home where he knew Luna was waiting for him, and would tell him that it would all be well in the end, but because he couldn’t refuse the Dark Lord, he waited.

“I’ve noticed you’re doing less than well lately on your assignments, care to tell me why you’re so unfocused?” It was the kind of question the Dark Lord would ask Lucius, not him; he always worked hard and did well, _he_ shouldn’t be doubted.

“No, my Lord,” Yaxley replied.

“Really? So you mean to say that you’ve gone from being one of my best Death Eaters to being someone even less worthy than a half blood in less than a month; is it merely a coincidence or do you think it has something to do with the blood traitor you’re keeping in your home?”

Yaxley was no fool, he knew when he was caught and shouldn’t lie. “My Lord, I admit she might have been a distraction, at first, but I believe everything will be better from now on.” It had to, because the Dark Lord did not accept failure.

“I know things will be better, because I’ve taken it upon myself to have her relocated somewhere you won’t find her.”

A cold feeling passed through Yaxley; he hadn’t expected the Dark Lord to know exactly what happened in his life. Yaxley wanted to protest, even beg if it would mean that Luna would still be his. He wanted to do so much, but he did nothing, not while he was in the presence of the Dark Lord.

“I might return her to you, only if you improve, is that understood?” Yaxley had no other choice but to accept, and he wasn’t a fool that would question the Dark Lord to his face.

As soon as he was released, and outside Malfoy manor, Yaxley hurried back home. Fear ran through his body as he ran, not knowing what to expect once he reached his house; if Luna was still safe, or if she was taken. He made sure to use the best protection available, but Death Eaters could still penetrate his safety spells if they really wanted to.

He soon realised the best protection wasn’t good enough to hold Death Eaters out of his house, not when they were determined to fulfill the Dark Lord’s assignment.

His front door was blasted to shreds, by the looks of it; it took several spells before they could enter his house. He called out for Luna, and his house elf, but was met with only silence. The inside of his house was a mess as well, all the way up to his bedroom. That door was blasted open too; Luna was nowhere to be seen.

It felt like his heart shattered when he realised she was gone. She was the one, the woman who had changed him, who made him a better man, or so he believed. Without her, his life wasn’t the same, it was more or less worthless. _What good was blood purity if she was gone?_ Yaxley hadn’t realised it before because none of the other women were worthy to spend more than a few days with him, but she was.

-

The loss of Luna was hard, but he tried his best to continue his tasks in hope that the Dark Lord would one day return her to him.

He never lost faith that he’d one day see her again, but he didn’t think the next time would be during a big fight.

Harry Potter surrendered to save his friends, then was killed by Voldemort. They thought they had won, but Harry Potter would simply not die. He returned from death, giving the resistance new hope. Yaxley fought hard, hoping that once his side won, he’d find Luna again, and then he would run away with her.

When he saw the blonde wavy hair for the first time, he thought he started seeing things that weren’t there. Only after he defeated an older witch, and concentrated on the blond haired girl in the distance, did he realise it was her. She had a wand in her hand, and was fighting another Death Eater. His whole body ran cold from fear that she’d get harmed.

Yaxley tried to fight his way through the masses of Death Eaters and rebellions to reach her side before someone killed her. At one point she saw him, but because she was fighting a Death Eater, she was unable to go to him.

He was almost by her side, and would have reached her if it wasn’t for two boys, a redhead who could easily be a Weasley, and a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks who Yaxley didn’t know, who started throwing hexes against him.

Yaxley tried his hardest to beat them, and for a few seconds he believed he could, but then the two boys pulled a move which he hadn’t expected. Darkness wrapped itself around him, his attackers were gone from his view, and so was Luna.

When he woke up again he was bond, and on his way to Azkaban where he knew he’d await his trial. _It wasn’t how things were supposed to end, he hadn’t suffered to simply to be locked away, alone, without Luna._ There was no hope for him, he knew that; the Dark Lord was gone, nobody would try to rebuild the dark side now, not while everyone was still suffering from the war.

His trial was short since everyone knew he was on the Dark Lord’s side; it didn’t surprise him at all. However, what did surprise him was that he could see Luna amongst the people. She still managed to surprise him, even if they weren’t together longer. If he could, he’d kiss her one last time since he’d never have a chance to leave Azkaban.

-

Having accepted that his new life was in Azkaban, he was surprised when the guard told him he had a visitor. He had no family, or friends. When he saw who it was, he still didn’t believe it.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as she reached for her hands.

“I wanted to see you,” Luna replied. Yaxley really did believe that once she was free she’d go back to her life and forget all about him.

“Why would you do something so foolish as that? I’ll never get out of here.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you,” she said, pulling him closer in order to kiss him. Her warm lips felt like heaven against his, and he wished they weren’t separated by the bars. “I miss you,” she admitted to him, breaking his heart.

“I miss you too,” he said, wanting to tell her that they’d be able to be together one day, but knowing it was impossible. He wished his future wasn’t doomed, but it was, and unless he wanted to be a really horrible man, he should release her from him, tell her to continue with her life.

It hurt, to think that she might one day find someone who would make her happy, and give her a life he couldn’t give her, but it was the right way to do it. “I wish I had taken you and ran when I could, then we’d be together right now. Unfortunately that will never happen, and since I don’t want you to be with any other man, it’s the right thing to do, you still have your whole life ahead of you.”

“I understand,” she sadly said and kissed him. “I will never forget you.”

“And I’ll never forget you either,” he said before pulling her in for another kiss, not releasing her until the guard told them it was time for her to leave.

As she left, her blonde hair floating around her face, turning his chilled body warm and excited, he realised he might never see her again. That thought made destroyed him, broke him down until he lay on the ground, crying until sleep took a hold of his tired body.


End file.
